


Call me to you.

by itslokipoki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Games, Just porn really, M/M, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, clothed arthur, half clothed sex?, naked merlin, rimming brief and not detailed, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslokipoki/pseuds/itslokipoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin and Arthur are interrupted, and Arthur leaves him hard and hanging, Merlin decides to get him back for it. Things don't go as planed, but Merlin gets what he wants anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnholyDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/gifts).



Arthur took another glance at Merlin as the manservant leaned over the table to fill another cup. He growled lowly, low enough that no one could hear him, not even his father whom sat right next to him; the music and chattering was to loud. He was irritated; Merlin had been teasing him all day, well, ever since the party had started in honor of another successful mission. 

Right before he and Merlin-- and the knights-- set out, they were in Arthur's rooms. Merlin was close to losing it while Arthur ate him out. Then there was a knock on the door an they had to leave. Merlin begged to stay for a minute longer, just enough time for him to finish, and Arthur insisted that they had to leave. 

To be fair, Merlin did say that he'd get Arthur back for it.

 

Merlin bent over the table again, purposely not walking around the table. He watched Arthur out of the corner of his eye and fought a grin when the man turned to look away from Merlin's rump. He stood up again and uttered a spell.

"Oh Sir," Merlin said as he stood next to Gwaine, his back to Arthur. "The laces on your boots has come undone-- let me get that for you."

He placed the tray on the table, grinning at silence that took the room at the loud noise before quickly going back to talking. With a quick glance to make sure Arthur was watching, he leaned forward a bit, reaching around Gwaine's leg to tie his laces. He tilted his head up as Gwaine started to speak to him, and he nodded his head in fake enthusiasm, not really listening to the other man. He knew that it looked like he was simply tying the mans shoes, but to him lover, too far away from them to really see, it's look like something completely different. Not that Merlin would give Gwaine a blow job in public, not in private either, but that wasn't the point.

The point was to make Arthur as jealous and as sexual frustrated as he could by that end of the night.

 

After the little incident, Arthur decided to fight fire with fire.

He called Merlin over, and noticed the pink blush covering his cheeks. He gestured to his cup, then pushed it away from the liquid Merlin tried to pour. He hear the servant growl softly but didn't say anything as he pulled his handkerchief out and mopped up the little mess. 

When he went to pour again, Arthur moved it further away. 

Arthur could tell that Merlin was getting angry, if not a little turned on at least. And that's all he needed to continue their little game. So when Merlin bent over this time, almost bent on half. He admired the lovely ass in front of him, and remembered what it felt like to drive his tongue in and taste him. He reached out hand resting on Merlin's hip on the opposite side and rubbed the skin on his exposed hip. Arthur felt the goosebumps with his thumb and he rubbed the soft skin harder. He moved his hand around Merlin's ass, squeezing the supple flesh daringly. He looks around, if his Father found out, he'd be dead.

 

As much as Merlin was getting irritated, he kind of liked Arthur touching him in public. They couldn't do it often, with Arthur being the prince and all. So they has usually stuck to Arthur's room with the doors locked, and only sometimes they would steal a kiss in some dark corner or something similar. He stood back up, hating the way Arthur's hand slid off of him and landed around his cup. He watched as he took a big gulp, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. Merlin blushed harder and thought about how much he wanted to party to just end already. His body was practically craving Arthur's touch, and not just a little hand on the hip. 

No. Merlin wanted to just flop over on the table and let Arthur take him right then and there. His bones ached with the need to be close to his lover. When he and Arthur had been going at it days before, before the mission, it had been the first time they were alone together in almost three weeks. It was driving Merlin mad, and he almost couldn't take it anymore.

 

It wasn't that late when Arthur decided to stop teasing Merlin with little touches and looks that made the other because flush. Just the thought of Merlin being hard under those skin tight pants, trying to hid it under his red tunic-- he shivered at the thought, standing abruptly.

The table turned to look at him as his chair scraped across the stone floor. "I shall be turning in for the night," he smiled when a groan erupted the crowed, "yes, while I am quite tired from our trip, I hope you all have a happy, time!"

He took one last toast with his knights, and grabbed Merlin's arm as he left, dragging the other down the hall with him.

"Oh thank gods," he heard Merlin sigh when they were far enough away from the party. "I thought you were going to leave me in there."

Arthur laughed, "no, Merlin, why would I leave you there, when your so need here." He reached over and placed Merlin's hand on the growing bulge in his pants.

 

Merlin let out a shaky breath and opened Arthur bedroom door to let the prince go first. As soon as he walked through the door and shut it, making sure to lock it, he was being dragged and then slammed face first into the solid wooden table.

"Ow you twat." He hissed as his head connected with the surface. "That hurt."

"Sorry." Arthur whispered in his ear, bending over him so his chest was covering Merlin's back. "I just can't wait to be inside you."

He shivered, nails digging into the pure white cloth under his hands. He felt Arthur's fingers in his belly first, making him jerk at the cool feeling. His breath fought in his throat as Arthur pushed his shirt up and off, his pants following soon after. Both hit the floor, and no one cared where they landed. Merlin gasped, rubbing his forehead into the table as Arthur rocked his clothed cock into Merlin's bare ass. He felt Arthur fumble around, and then a thunk as Arthur's knees hit the ground behind him.

 

Arthur licked his lips as he pulled Merlin's plump cheeks apart. He let out a shaky breath, leaning forward to lick Merlin where the other wanted it the most. He groaned at the taste of his lover, licking deeper into Merlin's tight hole and nuzzling into the soft flesh. The moans Merlin let out were enough to make him rock solid in his own pants, and desperate to be inside of the tight, warm heat. It was hard, not immediately fucking right into Merlin, nut that would only hurt him, and Arthur didn't want that. So he took it slow and gentle, adding in fingers when ever he thought Merlin was ready for them.

"Are you ready?"Arthur asked as he stood back up, pulling his pants down just enough for his cock to pop out.

"Y-yes." Merlin shuddered, "gods please, my Prince," he purred, shoving ass against the hard cock rubbing between his cheeks. "Fuck me with your beautiful cock, your majesty."

Arthur shoved in, groaning at the wet warmth that completely covered his dick. He wanted to stop, to wait until Merlin was ready, but with the way Merlin was pushing back and fourth on his cock, he couldn't take it. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and then slammed back in. The table jerked with the force and Merlin cried out in pleasure. He began a steady pace, fucking into Merlin as hard as he could. He didn't care that the table shook and glasses tipped over unnoticed as the lovers focused on their rut, set on ignoring the world around them. It was just him and Merlin, now, and he intended to use that to his utmost advantage.

 

Merlin gasped against the table, drooling onto the tablecloth as Arthur fucked him perfectly. This is just what he needed, a good, hard fuck from his lover. He whined when Arthur found his prostate, and his eyes closed when he continued to slam into it, abusing the bundle of nerves. He jumped when something slammed down on the table, but it was just Arthur's hand using the new angle to fuck deeper and harder into Merlin's ass. His cock was leaking and weeping, but he knew Arthur liked it when he came without anything but the others cock up his ass. 

"A-Arthur." Merlin whispered shakily, moving his hands to grab the arm Arthur put on the table. 

"Shhh." Arthur hushed him. he moved his hand from where it was gripping Merlin's hip and stroked the wizards sweat soaked hair. "It's okay, I've got you, dear. Doing so good, you want more?"

Merlin didn't answer out loud, but nodded his head frantically against the wood. Suddenly his world was being tipped and he was staring at the bedroom, sitting in Arthur's lap. He leaned back against Arthur's chest as the other leaned into the chair he moved them into. A loud groan left his lips as Arthur continued to thrust into him, holding his legs just under his knees to keep him spread out, leaving him exposed to the room.

Arthur thrust as hard as he could, skin smacking skin as he chased his orgasm. His clothes where clinging to his sweaty skin, but he didn't care; Merlin looked beautiful completely naked with Arthur pounding into him fully clothed. He just looked so dirty that way, like he actually was just a slave for his prince and was there to be used. 

"Fuck, Merlin!" Arthur cried as he came, and kept fucking Merlin.

"Gods yes, my Prince!" Merlin squealed, "Come on, fuck me good!"

It didn't take long for Merlin to cum too, untouched and all over his chest and stomach. He let Merlin slump against him as he stood and pulled out of the others cum sticky, well used hole. He carried Merlin to the bed, and placed it on him carefully. pealing off the rest of his clothes, he wiped his cock and Merlin's stomach up with his shirt and crawled into the bed. He scoffed when he saw that Merlin was already asleep, and decided that he didn't really care about the room being a mess.

Besides, he thought, Merlin would look sexy cleaning the room naked.

**Author's Note:**

> well okay then. not as good as i wanted it to be, but i wrote it in like, five minutes. so kudos if you want, and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
